


The Choices We Make

by beren



Category: Moon Child, Moon Child (2003)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho wakes up a vampire after Kei had turned him and things go from there. (An alternative direction for the last few scenes of the movie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Moon Child is a great movie, it has vampires and gangsters and a great plot and I thought the ending worked really well, but this is my take on what could have happened rather than what did. For those who have seen Moon Child this goes AU after Sho's and Son's gun battle, for those who haven't Kei is a vampire, Sho is his friend who he has seen grow from boy to man. Kei left Sho so that Sho could have his own life, but was called back because Sho needed him. Obviously this does contain spoilers for the movie, but I'm not going to tell you what are spoilers and what are my twisted imagination :).

Kei sat in the chair watching Sho lying on the bed. He had brought them back to the apartment and done his best to rid them both of most of the blood, but there had been so much of it and he hadn't wanted to undress Sho completely without his permission. It was with a mixture of need and dread that he waited for some sign of life from his friend. He could not quite believe he had done it; carried through on what he had sworn he would never do to another human being, but faced with losing Sho forever his will had crumbled. He had made another, one more child of darkness condemned to live off the blood of others and he could not completely regret it.

So far Sho had given no indication that he was alive; Kei knew at an instinctive level that he had succeeded in bringing his friend across, but trying to convince his mind that Sho would eventually open his eyes was more difficult. Sho's breathing was almost imperceptible even to a vampire and from where he was sitting Kei could not see it. His first plan had been to bring Sho back here and then go, with nothing more than a note to say he was sorry and that he would keep his promise and information on where to find him if Sho wanted to, but when it came to it he hadn't been able to run again. He had even gone to the hospital to find Ye-Che, but he had failed there as well.

No matter what Sho thought of him, how much anger his friend would hold towards him he could not just abandon Sho even if his friend knew just about as much about vampires as he did thanks to their years together. There was a noise from the side and he looked over to see the man he had trussed up and brought with them weakly struggling against his bonds. Sho would be hungry when he woke up and there had been a couple of Chan's men hanging on to life; he had taken the weakest one on site to build his own strength and the other he had tied up and brought with them. It was rather ironic that he'd had to patch the man up enough to stop him bleeding to death just so he could be bled to death later.

He went back to watching Sho and allowed himself to appreciate the simple beauty of his friend. It was not something he had let himself do often because the mere sight of Sho could intoxicate him. It had crept up on him as Sho grew and changed from a boy to a man and Kei really hadn't had any warning of what his heart had been doing until it was too late.

It could have been minutes he sat there just looking or it could have been hours, but eventually Sho slowly moved. It wasn't much at first, just a small twitch of facial muscles, a little frown that became a small shake of the head. When Sho's eyelids finally fluttered back to reveal his striking eyes Kei was literally holding his breath. This was the moment; the moment when it would all come crashing down.

Sho blinked slowly and glanced around the room, looking confused and not quite sure what was going on. It had to be strange dying one moment and then waking up in your own bed. Kei remembered his own death like it had been only yesterday, but he had been attacked before he was turned so his change had been all one event; Sho had been dying from a gunshot wound, Kei doubted that his friend even remembered being bitten.

"Kei?" Sho asked in a hesitant and unsure voice.

Kei did not reply, in his mind he was counting, knowing what had to come next. There were certain inevitabilities of being a new vampire and when Sho suddenly doubled over and groaned Kei moved. The older he got the more easily Kei found he could ignore the desire for blood, but he remembered the first hunger. It had been a terrible thing moving through his insides like fire and turning his guts to lava in its wake. His blood had made Sho a vampire, but it could not feed that mind blowing hunger that demanded food.

Standing Kei grabbed the trussed up man in the corner by the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards Sho. There was only one way to stop the pain and Kei prayed that instinct would do everything required. He did not want to argue with Sho about this and the agony would only get worse if Sho tried to fight it.

Sho was curled on his side by now, almost hanging off the side of the bed and Kei saw his friend react to the closeness of prey as soon as it happened. He watched as Sho gasped, throwing his head back as lethal fangs descended for the first time. Kei had never allowed Sho to see his fangs, not properly, since when he fed from prey they were only used for that first strike and he had hidden as much from his young friend as possible. Seeing Sho with those lethal weapons in his mouth made him shiver and he pushed the half conscious meal towards his companion.

As soon as the man was close Sho's eyes shot open where they had been tight shut in pain and Kei saw the very instant that Sho realised what was happening. For just a second he saw horror lance through Sho's features and then it was gone as the monster came out to play and Sho succumbed to his instincts. Sho pounced on the prey and razor sharp teeth tore through the flesh of the man's neck in under a second.

Kei had to back away as he felt himself reacting to the violence and the blood, but he could not take his eyes off Sho as his friend drank and sucked at the wound. Too many times he had felt the uncontrollable urge to kill and yet as he watched Sho he was fascinated and attracted to what he saw. This was his doing; Sho was his creation and something in him felt pride at what he had made. It was very difficult not to step forward and interact with what was going on and by the time Sho finally seemed to realise what he was doing Kei was aroused and breathless.

However, when shocked, confused eyes looked up at him it all melted away in a second. Instinct had done its job, but with the hunger gone Sho was waking up to the truth of what had happened. Kei watched as Sho looked from him to the still warm corpse and back again before violently shoving the body away. The horror dawning in Sho's face was almost more than Kei could take. It was one thing to kill a man by shooting him, it was quite another to suck the life from him.

"Kei?" Sho repeated his question and in the one word managed to ask so many different things that Kei didn't know what to say.

Part of Kei looked at Sho sitting there with blood around his mouth and thought Sho was magnificent, another part was just as horrified as Sho seemed to be.

"I'm sorry," was all he could find to say and then he turned and fled the room.

Screaming and shouting he could have dealt with, but the honest confusion in Sho's eyes had been more than he could take. He wanted to berate himself and demand of his psyche why he had done this to a man he loved, but he knew the answer and what was more damning was that he knew he would do the same again. He froze when he heard Sho behind him and he turned very slowly.

Sho was standing in the bedroom doorway, half dressed with blood still smeared across his face. With those piercing blue eyes Sho looked every bit the immortal being he now was and Kei found his breath catching in his throat. There was no emotion in Sho's face now, nothing to give Kei a clue as to what his friend was thinking and that scared him. He had always been able to read Sho, to tell what his friend was thinking by the excess of life running through the other, but now it was like a wall had come down. It made Kei desperate for any sign and at that moment he almost ran as fast and as far as he could.

"I went to the hospital," he said as in his panic he searched for anything to say other than to confess what he had done, "while you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I was too late."

"Why?" Sho's voice was cold and confused.

"Because I thought that I had done it once so I might as well do it again for you," Kei said, knowing that stark honesty was all he had left, "but I couldn't even do that right. Ye-Che died this morning; that was the message on your phone. I listened when I came back."

Sho was still looking at him, wide blue eyes staring straight into his soul.

"No," Sho said, tone still devoid of emotion, "why did you change me?"

Kei found himself laughing and it was a horrible sound; there was no humour in it at all. Maybe he had finally gone insane; he had heard it could happen to those who lived too long. He couldn't take this not knowing, this separateness that was worse than Sho attacking him or throwing him out.

"Because I'm in love you," he said, confessing what he had been hiding for years because it was all he had left, "and in the end I'm a selfish bastard. I have loved you for a very long time and I loved you so much that I left so you could live your own life. It was like cutting out my heart when I walked away and I thought it was gone for good; I was ready to die, but then you called me back. You didn't just ask me for help you brought me back to life and then you were dying and I couldn't let you go again."

By the time he had finished he was shouting and he could feel tears ready to fall. Now he was sure he was going mad. He had broken his second vow, the one where he had promised himself he would never tell Sho the truth; that he would never lay that burden on his friend as well. Everything he had worked so hard to maintain lay in pieces around him and the most important piece was standing right in front of him.

There was nothing in Sho's face or body language to tell him how his friend was reacting and Kei had to turn away. He was not brave enough to keep looking in the face of such emptiness and he pulled his arms around himself, trying to fight off the chill that had nothing to do with a drop in temperature in the apartment. Screaming and raving and letting some of his desperation out seemed like a good idea, but he couldn't move. He had just confessed his deepest, darkest secret and Sho had just stood there; it made him wonder why he had ever wanted to live again.

When fingers tentatively touched his shoulder he was so shocked he gasped and he stepped away, spinning in place even as self preservation instincts kicked in. He was not sure what his subconscious expected, but when he saw the single tear running down Sho's cheek he almost broke. When Sho reached out again he just stood there and when fingertips danced over his cheek he could only blink as he waited to find out his fate.

"I never knew," Sho said quietly, obviously honestly surprised.

Kei swallowed against the dryness in his mouth, but he had no words.

"I had the biggest crush on you growing up," Sho's eyes were distant as he spoke, "I never suspected a thing."

Kei laughed again and decided that he had finally lost it and the sound seemed to bring Sho back to the present.

"You never wanted Ye-Che, did you?" Sho said quietly as if so many things were beginning to make sense.

Shaking his head Kei let go his hold on what he was feeling and let the first tear fall. Sho wiped it away in the same way he had done so many times for Sho over the years. He thought he had cried his pain away in that warehouse with Sho dying in his arms, but he felt it again. The fear and loss overwhelmed him and he could not keep in the sob that shook his whole body. He thought he might simply die when Sho pulled him into a tight embrace and he felt himself coming apart. He wound his arms around Sho and he held on, crying all his self loathing and desperation into Sho's chest.

It felt like an eternity as Sho held him and a small corner of his mind could not help seeing the irony of Sho comforting him. He was a monster and he had made Sho a monster too and yet it was Sho who was cradling him in strong arms and he did not know why he was being allowed this gift. At any moment he expected it to be over, for Sho to come to his senses and push him away and when Sho finally pulled away slightly he tensed for rejection. He had bared his heart and he fully expected a dagger in it at any second.

When gentle fingers hooked under his chin he let his face be lifted, but he refused to bring his eyes up to look at Sho. He was so afraid that he just couldn't do it and so when lips lightly touched his own he was shocked. It was a tentative touch, questioning and gentle and he answered it before he even considered anything else, pushing forward as his body responded before his mind. His thoughts were still in shock as Sho met his response with equal fervour and he was running on pure instinct.

He opened his mouth as Sho's tongue danced across his lips and he let Sho delve deeply. He tasted blood as he sucked on Sho's tongue and he felt the other side of his nature begin to wake up properly, pushing his rational thoughts further away. It was like electricity through his body and he wound an arm up around Sho's neck, pulling them together even more and crushing him mouth against Sho's wanting to taste and be tasted.

So little aroused him anymore, but as he pushed himself against Sho he felt himself becoming hard. Life for a vampire revolved around blood: blood was life; blood was reproduction; blood was everything, but Sho could awaken the old desires in him. It was a rare gift and one Kei had never let himself consider until that day; he wanted Sho with every fibre of his being, but he still pulled back.

He was gasping with effort as he looked into Sho's face, but he had to be sure. If this was just a passing fancy or a way to bury grief then Kei wanted to know; he knew rejection would kill him as surely as the sun and he would rather die without the pain of having his heart torn out.

"Why?" he asked breathlessly, searching for any clues in Sho's eyes.

"Because through everything I have always loved you," Sho said with such sincerity that it made Kei's heart ache, "but I never thought I could have you."

There had been a gulf between them before, they had been on opposites sides of a line, but now they were the same and Kei could not help staring in wonder as this dawned on him. Before this day they never could have been together, not like this, but Kei had already committed the ultimate sin and in doing so he had opened the door to something that took his breath away.

He looked into Sho's eyes and knew without a doubt that he would give this man anything he wanted. He wanted Sho to throw him down and plunder his body, taking everything he had to give, but there was one thing he needed to do first. They were vampires, monsters of blood and there was one surrender which went against every instinct of the predator, one act that would show complete trust.

Reaching up to the white shirt he had stolen from Sho's wardrobe after he had cleaned them both up he pulled it away from his neck, cocking his head slightly to the side to expose his jugular. Sho's eyes opened in surprise, but it was clear Sho understood; this was not about tradition or secret vampire laws, this was instinct at its basest level and Kei knew Sho comprehended what he was offering.

There was only one time a vampire needed fangs after the first bite and that was feeding from another vampire. It was the ultimate surrender for one predator to allow another such dangerous access. Killing a vampire with blood loss was impossible, but it was quite possible for one vampire to leave another weak and helpless, easy pickings for the sun. Sho leant forward almost reverently and Kei closed his eyes as he felt Sho's breath against his neck. He was docile in Sho's arms pushing every natural instinct away as he waited for Sho to take him up on his offer.

He tensed and moaned as fangs slipped into his flesh, but he did not try and pull away. It was an alien feeling to sense his blood being drawn out of his body and he had only ever shared this with one other person. Luka and he had been together for a long time and they had not been lovers, but Luka had taken blood from him on several occasions. It was something Luka had needed to feel secure and Kei had submitted to keep his friend, but with Sho he did it because he wanted to.

The pain was exquisite as Sho's fangs kept the wound open even as Kei's system tried to heal itself and it mixed with the pleasure of arousal through his body to leave him panting and wanting. Sho was almost purring as he drank and the rumble in his companion's chest seemed to reverberate through Kei as well. When Sho finally pulled back Kei was glad his companion did not let him go because he was sure his legs would have given out. With Luka it had never felt like that and all Kei could do for a while was stare into Sho's piercing eyes.

"I love you," he said breathlessly since they were the only words that could sum up any of what he was feeling.

Sho gave him a sad little smile and pulled him in for another kiss. This time he tasted his own blood on Sho's lips and he moaned into the connection between them. He would have let Sho devour him at that moment and he rubbed himself against the other vampire, feeling the answering hardness from Sho against his side.

"I want you," he moaned as Sho nuzzled his neck right over the spot that had been bitten only moments before.

The skin was still tender even with vampire regeneration and Kei wouldn't have cared if Sho had bitten him again, but Sho just kissed the same place. When Sho used one hand to begin to release the buttons of is shirt Kei moved to help and as the garment fell away he moved against Sho, wanting as much contact as possible.

"How do you want me?" Sho asked, breaking away momentarily to look into Kei's face.

"Everything," Kei said, moaning again as Sho ran a hand down between then, brushing over the hardness in his pants, "you inside me ... everything."

He held Sho's gaze to make sure his companion knew he was serious; he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this.

"And you've done this before?" Sho seemed to need to make sure that this was really happening.

Kei shook his head; he had not been a sexual creature for a long time and before then there had only been a few women. Luka had never wanted that from him and there had been only Luka for more years than he wanted to count and he had never let himself want this from Sho until now.

"You?" he asked, not sure what he might have missed in his years away.

It did not really surprise him when Sho nodded; Sho had always been one to try anything he felt like.

"Son," Sho said, which did surprise Kei and the depth of betrayal Sho must have been feeling from Son became clear, "before me and Ye-Che. We were drunk the first time, but it went on for a few months."

"I'm sorry," Kei said, feeling the sadness that admission caused in his companion, "I swear I will never leave you."

Sho searched his face then seemingly not quite believing him and Kei bore the scrutiny; after all he had left once.

"Not even for my own good?" Sho asked still holding him close.

"Never," Kei replied, as sure about this as he had been about anything in his life.

And with that the discussion was over and Kei found himself being pushed back onto the couch. The gaze Sho ran over him as he lay back waiting for whatever came next was hungry, but not for blood. Yet Sho seemed hesitant, almost a little lost and Kei took the initiative, reaching for the button and fly on his pants and releasing them quickly. Once he began to slowly push them down Sho took the invitation and helped to remove them quickly, pulling them off as Kei lifted his hips. Then Sho stepped back and discarded his own clothes with almost thoughtless abandon.

Kei let himself drink in the sight of Sho naked for a long few seconds and he wanted the beautiful vampire even more. Sho was all smooth lines and defined muscle and Kei needed to touch and be touched so he reached out. When Sho came to him on the couch he spread his legs letting Sho settle between them and as Sho leaned in to capture his mouth in another scalding kiss their erections bumped together with wonderful friction.

Slowly, almost leisurely they continued to kiss and Kei moved his hips in a gentle rhythm, drawing moans from Sho as he pushed them together. It was incredible, the simple closeness that he had almost forgotten could exist and the building desire that sent shots of excitement through him with every movement. Sho was actually here touching him and kissing him and Kei could barely believe it was real.

They explored each other for a long time, lying naked in each other's arms. Kissing and touching and just being together, learning what the other liked, but it could only go on for a certain amount of time. Eventually Kei broke away as he felt his arousal building too high at Sho's clever manipulations. He wanted to come with Sho inside him, not while they were still just fooling around.

"Please," he said and he was very much willing to beg if he had to.

Sho smiled at him then, the mischievous smile that he had not seen in so long and it made his stomach flutter. Being a vampire might have been new to Sho, but it seemed the younger man had been around Kei enough to be confident in what he was. Sho moved so fast that Kei could only just follow his movements and Sho disappeared from the room to reappear only seconds later. He was carrying what Kei thought were a tube of lube and a pillow.

When Sho first arrived he looked triumphant and pleased, but as the other vampire knelt down Kei saw Sho become serious.

"If it hurts tell me and I'll stop," Sho said as Kei found his hips being urged up so that the pillow could be slipped underneath.

He had been lying lengthwise on the couch, but he had turned when Sho had climbed off him and now he was lounging with his legs off the side and Sho firmly between them. He felt exposed and excited in equal measure. Nodding to Sho he could not help wondering what to expect; he had never really investigated male/male sex. He might have been a lot older than he looked, but there were some things he had simply never thought about.

When Sho ran a hand down the inside of his thigh he actually jumped, which caused Sho to smile, but didn't stop the passage of his hand. Sho had very good hands and Kei found out just how good as his lover began to massage the underside of his legs. Sho lifted Kei's feet, placing them on his thighs so that Kei was even more spread-eagled, but as Sho continued to work his muscles he began to relax. It did not escape him how Sho was moving closer and closer to his main goal, but the path there was so pleasant that Kei forgot to care.

He let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and it did not occur to him when Sho's rhythm changed until Sho touched him and the feel of his lover's hand was different. It was slick fingers the slid down the crack of his arse and he opened his eyes and looked directly at Sho as his lover gently played with his hole. He could not help tensing slightly as Sho carefully probed him, not quite pushing in but gradually easing his muscles into giving more and more. Sho smiled at him as their eyes met and Kei felt the complete trust he had in Sho rise up inside him. He groaned as his body finally surrendered and Sho slipped a finger inside.

It was the most peculiar sensation, especially as Sho slid in a second finger almost immediately, but it was a good one and Kei had to wonder why he had never tried this before. As Sho slowly moved his fingers Kei let his head fall back again, enjoying the new experience and making his muscles relax as well as he could. The small noises he kept vocalising in the back of his throat were completely involuntary, but he couldn't help himself; it was pure reflex.

He was drifting in a haze of pleasure and stimulation when suddenly it was like Sho had set off every synapse in his brain and he gasped, bringing his head up again in shock. Sho was grinning broadly when Kei stared at him.

"Like that?" Sho asked and repeated whatever he had done.

Kei just let his head drop back with a long low moan and decided that his brain was leaking out his cock, but he didn't care even when Sho laughed. His lover then proceeded to attempt to make sure he had absolutely no coherent thought left and Kei thought he might simply die in some way that no vampire had ever considered before. The pleasure centres in his brain were firing almost constantly and he was a boneless sprawl of limbs on the couch as Sho played him. When the teasing stopped he was half glad and half disappointed which resulted in a rather peculiar sound coming out of his mouth, but he was not left alone for long.

It was when Sho knelt up the he began paying attention again and he lifted his legs when urged to do so. He looked into Sho's eyes again and he knew without a doubt that he was finally getting what he had wanted for so long; Sho was going to make him his. Sho's hands gently stroked the undersides of his legs as the younger vampire leant in and Kei felt Sho's erection bump against his entrance. A momentary flutter of anxiety made his breathing come a little shorter, but he gave Sho a small nod as his lover waited for him to settle down.

The first push in was uncomfortable no matter how much Sho had prepared him and Kei bit his lip as he arse complained of the treatment, but Sho stilled and it took only a few moments for his body to adjust. When he nodded a second time Sho slowly began to move again and Kei felt every millimetre of his lover as Sho slid into him and it was a heady mixture of pain and pleasure as he was stretched. He was breathing hard by the time Sho was seated in him completely, but he could honestly say he wanted everything he was being given.

"Are you okay, Kei?" Sho asked gently, but Kei could feel the tension in his lover as Sho held completely still.

"Fine," Kei replied, nodding at the same time in case his voice didn't quite work properly.

When Sho very carefully began to move Kei let his head thump into the couch back as he rode out the overwhelming sensations moving through his body. His vocalisation might have been a word when it left his brain, but by the time it reached his mouth it was a random jumble of sounds that meant very little and yet expressed everything he wanted to say. Sho answered with a low groan of his own as he pushed back into Kei for a second time. Kei was glad that he could tell Sho was enjoying himself as well.

They started slow, almost torturously so and Kei was sure his body was just going to give out on him, vampire metabolism or no vampire metabolism as Sho seemed dead set on doing him no damage at all. It was a little ridiculous really; earlier in the day two people had emptied almost a full clip of bullets into him and yet Sho was treating him as if he might break at any moment. He appreciated the concern, but he was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind if Sho didn't do something more soon.

"Harder," he all but growled.

Sho looked a little shocked for a moment, but when Kei flexed his hips his lover seemed to get the idea. The next thrust left Kei breathless and Sho did not wait for him to recover simply continuing to move and with a small change in direction Kei found out that Sho was quite capable of hitting the spot that lit up his whole body with cock as well as fingers. He promptly lost all ability to speak again and he bit his lip, almost drawing blood as he felt the desperate need to come curling through his body.

He began to cry out with each thrust as Sho used him hard and it was wonderful. He had not felt so alive in a very long time and he felt his vampire nature rising to the surface in response to the primal urges running through him. Losing control had never felt so good and his gums tingled as his fangs descended. He could literally feel every move Sho made, he could hear his lover's heart beating and he could smell Sho's unique scent.

When Sho finally reached out and wrapped steady fingers around his cock that was all it took to send him over the edge. He put his head back, arched his back and surrendered to the all encompassing muscle spasms which reduced his language capacity to gasps and moans. Sho collapsed over him, equally lost as his movements drew his lover into orgasm as well and they remained locked together as they both rode out their climax.

Only as Sho collapsed in a heap on top of him did Kei realise that his fangs were still descended and with Sho's neck so close he had to turn his head away before instinct took over. He wanted to bite, at that moment he wanted it very badly, but he had not been invited and he would not take anything from Sho that was not freely given. Even as Sho regained motor control and slowly withdrew Kei kept his head to the side and his eyes tightly closed. He could not force the changes away as his sex soaked system failed to respond as he had become used to.

"Kei?" Sho sounded worried. "Kei, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Kei said quickly and found it difficult to talk around his fangs.

He looked at Sho then, more embarrassed by his reaction than anything.

"Sorry," he apologised even as Sho frowned at him, "it was..."

He really didn't know how to describe it.

"Thank you," was what he finally decided to say and it was then that Sho finally seemed to notice his fangs.

Sho looked happier, but a little confused and Kei held very still as Sho reached out and moved his lip a little with one finger as if confirming what he had seen.

"Are you hungry?" Sho asked, sounding concerned.

Kei shook his head; he didn't quite know how to explain his reaction. It was rather like having an obvious erection at an inappropriate moment and Kei did his best to pretend it was nothing as he slowly sat up. Sitting around naked covered in various fluids was not embarrassing, but the fact that he couldn't put his fangs away was. With a supreme effort his closed his eyes and willed his body to obey and at last he felt his teeth recede.

"You wanted to bite me didn't you?" Sho said, seemingly finally cottoning on. The apology was already on Kei's lips when Sho continued speaking: "So why didn't you?"

Kei was sure he looked like an idiot as he just sat there open mouthed. He had been so sure Sho had understood when Sho had bitten him and yet it seemed that maybe his lover did not realise how important it had been.

"You're mine now," Sho spoke again before Kei could find any words, leaning in so they were almost nose to nose again, "and that makes me yours. I'll give you anything you want."

It was like he couldn't breathe as Sho's soft words took hold of his heart. There was only truth in Sho's eyes; truth and love that Kei knew he did not deserve and yet wanted all the same. Sho had understood.

Sho pulled him close, crushing their bodies together again, kissing his neck once again where the bite had been.

"You can have all of me, Kei," Sho whispered and turned his head to the side, stretching out his elegant neck.

For once Kei did not argue and allowing the vampire nature he seemed to be having so much trouble with to rise to the surface again he bent his head forward. Sho made the tiniest sound of pain as Kei bit into his lover and he wound his arms around the other vampire as sweet blood burst into his mouth. He had never tasted vampire blood before it having been something he did for Luka, not the other way around and he instantly understood why Sho had all but purred. It was not exactly the taste that enthralled him, but rather the way all his senses seemed to light up as the blood hit his system. It was amazing and he realised very quickly he could become addicted to the sensation.

He allowed himself to savour the experience for a good few seconds as he rode the high, but he did not want to hurt Sho and he withdrew his fangs before he could take too much. Even so he sucked on the wound as it closed and he nibbled at the healed skin, reluctant to give it up completely as he held Sho close. He never wanted the moment to end.

Eventually of course Sho moved; they were not in the most comfortable of positions and Sho pulled back, a dazed slightly absent look on his beautiful face. Kei could not help smiling and he didn't want to stop.

"That was..." Sho did not seem to quite know what to say and Kei remembered the feeling all to well.

"I know," Kei saved his lover the trouble of having to try and explain.

"Is it always like that?" Sho asked and for a moment he looked like the curious boy Kei remembered so clearly.

"Only with you," Kei replied and on impulse reached out and ran a finger down Sho's nose.

So young and yet so old; Sho had never really been a child and yet he had carried part of the child he had not been allowed to be into his adult years. It was well hidden now, but Kei could see it. The smiling boy, the impetuous youth and the caring man; Kei saw them all as he looked into his lover's eyes and at that moment he was glad of the choice he had made as Sho had been bleeding to death in his arms. There were some things in the universe that simply should never be allowed to die.

**The End**


End file.
